tis the Season
by chocoholic
Summary: My Christmas fic, please read. PS, ITS CRIMBO, ITS CRIMBO!


**__**

'Tis the season

HIYA, CHUCKYEGGS!!!!! Merry Christmas! This is my _VERY _long and slightly depressing Christmas fanfic. It's a sad story with a happy ending. It's in lots of peoples opinions. I do not own anyone from popular, make any money blah, blah, BLAH. IT'S CHRISTMAS, IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!! YEA!

SAM

Everywhere in the school there was tinsel. It might have made someone in a better mood feel Christmassy, but I'm just not in a festive mood. I can't believe what's just happened. How could George DO THAT? I don't under stand him at all! I can feel that thing at the back of my throat that means you're going to cry, so I bite my lip.

Look at Carmen and Lilly, they've not even noticed I'm upset.

"So George dumped me," I interrupt their conversation.

They're like, what? Why?

"I don't kn..know," I say and feel the tears running down my cheeks. Carm puts her arm around me.

"It's OK, Sammy, it's all OK"

"Well you've got to admit, you had it coming, Sam," Lilly says, then she looks at my face and says, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that"

"What d'you mean? How did I have it coming?" I say, annoyed.

"Come on, just this morning I heard you going on at him just 'cos he was TALKING to Brooke. You are so jealous, Sam, I think he just got sick of it", she says all self-righteously.

"LILLY!" Carm yells, sticking up for me, "Don't say things like that! Of course it's not your fault, Sam!"

"I'm only saying!" Lilly says. How can she be so insensitive? "I never said it was her fault!"

"Just leave me alone," I say getting up and walking away.

After school I go to the hospital. Harrison will understand. I go into the room and he's reading some sci-fi book. 

"Hey, Sam," he says smiling, but I think he's just glad of the company, "You look upset?"

"Well wouldn't you be if you're boyfriend had just left you for no reason? No explanation NOTHING?" 

"Sam, that's awful!" he says, "How could he do something like that?!"

I just shake my head.

"Hey, he'd better be glad I'm in this hospital, otherwise I'd kick his ass!", he says trying to make me laugh.

"Yeah, right!", I say smiling a bit.

He waits a bit then says, sheepishly "Look, Sammy, there's something I have to sort out, OK? I'm real sorry but could you come back tomorrow?"

I feel like SCREAMING! "You're just as bad as Lilly!", I yell, tearfully, "Leaving me on my own when I really need you!"

"What's Lilly done?!", he asks, confused. 

I just storm out. I seem to be doing that a lot today.

HARRISON

I think I upset Sammy today. She came round and was nearly crying because George dumped her. Poor Sam. I hope she's OK, I think she really cared about him and then he goes and does that to her. When I said I needed to do something she had a paddy at me and walked out. But I had I good reason. I can't stop thinking about what those police officers said to me.

They came a bit before Sam did. I wondered what it was about, but I knew I couldn't have done anything, I mean I've been in hospital for weeks.

"Are you Mr. Harrison John?" one of them said.

"Uh hu," I said.

She knelt down and said gently, "I'm WPC Schikziek, and this is WPC Farrem. We are sorry to inform you that you're mother has been reported missing."

For a minute I couldn't breathe, "Wh-what?"

Officer Farrem said, "She hasn't turned up at work for over a week, she hasn't been here and your house is empty, no one's been in or out according to the neighbours."

"B-but she must be st-staying somewhere, or something!" I whisper. All I can think is what if something's happened to her. She's my mom!

"We've rang a lot of friends," she said, "Is there anyone else you can think of?"

I shake my head and wish I did.

"We've sent a search party out," the other cop said, "It's below freezing at the moment, if she is somewhere outside, injured maybe, then we need to find her as soon as possible."

"What if she's been kidnapped or something?", I yelled, almost hysterical. 

"I have to help look for her!"

"I don't think you should, and it's against hospital policy." Nurse Kate said, I didn't even notice she was in the room.

They've all gone now. I can think a bit straighter now. Somehow I have to find out where she is. I can't just sit hear and wait for news. What if something's happened to her?

NICOLE

Me and Mary Cherry had a great idea today. It all started when Ms.Glass said that we would have to work right up until the last MINUTE we're in school, AND straight after Christmas we have an exam. Then when we were still moaning about THAT they dropped the bombshell that the Christmas party we've been planning forEVER has been cancelled! 

" You'd think they'd have a bit more Christmas spirit!", Mary Cherry whined.

That was the moment I got one of my evil plans.

"You know Mary Cherry, I think you're right!"

And THAT was how we ended up in the principal's office waving a signed petition in his face with "Whoever is in favour of the teachers having more Christmas spirit – sign HERE!" written on it. It was so cool, we had nearly everyone in the whole schools signature.

"Don't you think this is a tiny bit _silly _girls," he said. The cheek!

So I just leaned over and said, "Hey, Mr.I-give-pep-rallys-but-am-totally-pep-free-princapal, you're not getting away with swamping our creative instincts this time! We're going make you feel Christmassy if we have to take you up to Lapland and sit you on Santa's lap ourselves!"

It was SO cool!

BROOKE

When Sam came home today I could see something was up. The fact that she was howling sort of gave it away. She told me all about what happened with that P.R.A.T. George. He didn't even give her an explanation for breaking up! How cruel is that?

I sat with her and gave her a hug. Nobody should be feeling bad at Christmas!

She looked up at me and said, "Y'know, it's funny. You, my rival, are here comforting me when my 'real' friends couldn't be bothered."

At that moment Sam's mom came in. 

"Girls?" she said, "These police officers are here. The want to talk about Harrison's mom?" And she give us a look saying 'I don't know what's going on.'

And they told us how Robin had gone missing and had we seen anything of her in the past week?

They'd already asked the people on the other side. We hadn't.

Oh, God, poor Harrison! Hasn't he got enough on his plate? It's shady! 

Would go see him, but of coarse I can't, not after how I acted during the election, jumping to conclusions like that. Great, now I feel even worse.

But I can help Sam out. She's been begging me to find out what happened with George, why he deserted her. I will tomorrow. Now all I want to do is sit here and stare at the twinkly lights until I get purple dots behind my eyes. 

Even if everyone else is miserable, I'm can't wait for Christmas!

NICOLE

"Look, kids," the principal is saying, "I'm not a scrooge or anything, but putting holly on Ms.Glasses chair is GOING 2 FAR!!!!"

"I totally agree," I say, "And wouldn't a nice Christmas party cheer her up?"

Mary Cherry has bought all the classiest decorations and we put them up EVERYWHERE in school. There isn't a chair or blackboard in sight that hasn't had the Nicole-and-Mary-Cherry treatment!

There's glitter everywhere, we even made a fake weather forecast saying it was going to snow!

And it's doing exactly what I planned; no ones even trying to work.

I think we're going to give the principal a nervous breakdown! 

SAM

It's been over a week since Brooke asked George about why he left me. He SAID he'd call me and he hasn't. It's Christmas Eve. Nicole somehow fixed it so we have a party, so I'm sitting here on my own feeling like I stick out like a sore thumb. I'm sitting near 2 posters 1 saying 'Chocoholic thinks Virginia Andrews's book "ANGEL" is the best!!!!"

And the 2nd saying "Please, PLEASE go on my website at [WWW.maxpages.com/myplacetvmore][1]"

WEIRD!

I went to the hospital the other day to say sorry to Harrison. If I'd have known what was going on with his mom I wouldn't have snapped like that. I sometimes think that's my biggest fault, I'm dead huffy and don't realise other people have problems too. Anyway he said it was OK, but he's sick with worry about her. I hate seeing him in hospital looking so ill. (sigh)

Nicole is really shady, I was glad there wasn't going to be a party. Oh no, here he comes.

I have to gather up all the courage I have. If I don't do this then I may regret it for the rest of my life.

I've led him into a corner of the room.

"George," I begin.

"Sam," he says with a really intense look.

"WHY?!" I scream. Then I grin and say, "I've been thinking about saying that ever since you dumped me!"

He grimaces, "I didn't 'dump you', Sammy, I just thought it would be better if we didn't see each other any more."

I move closer to him, "But; why?"

He moves away and turns his back to me. Oh no you don't.

"Don't I deserve a right to know?" I squeal, "What did I do wrong? Huh??"

I have to fight back tears.

"It's not you Sam, it's me"

Oh yeah, the oldest line in the book!

"It's just…… y'know how you're always jealous of Brooke?"

"Oh so it IS my fault?"

"No, it just made me realise how important I was to you. You're that important to me too, but I never thought anyone could feel that way about me. I thought ….. stupidly…. Maybe it was … love?"

My breath was taken away. What do you say to that? I realised that I'd never thought about loving anyone, it was something that came later on in life, not in high school! But I think I love George too…

HARRISON

I can't sit here any longer. It's driving me totally insane. All I can do is imagine all the terrible things that could be happening to her. I haven't cried about it, which nurse Kate thinks is weird. But what will that do? Nothing! I'm gonna do something, I have to go out and look for her. I've been waiting a week; a week! 

All I've got to do is get up, get dressed and sneak out. Man, I hadn't realised how much strength I'd lost lying here in hospital. It's hard to get my clothes on. I'm so pathetic, my mom could be out there in trouble! There I'm ready. A bit unsteady on my feet but I HAVE to go. 

I walk down the corridor, pretend to Kate that I want some fresh air. They don't really like you doing that but they can hardly stop me.

I've been looking around for hours. I'm in a field somewhere. It's so cold out here; what if she's lying somewhere injured like that cop said? 

"MOM!" I call out.

"Harrison!"

Who's that? Is it her? I run towards the voice but suddenly feel disoriented.

What? I see Brooke coming towards me, holding out a hand. What's SHE doing here?

"Harrison, that nurse told me you'd gone missing from the hospital. Are you OK?" she says.

"Fine," I say.

"I'm so glad I found you!" she's saying, "Listen while I'm here…"

"What???"

"I'm sorry Harrison, you don't know how sorry. I should've talked to you b4 I opened my big mouth."

"Surprisingly enough, Brooke, that's not on the top of my priorities list at the moment," Whoops. I didn't mean to be so bitter. It's not her fault.

"I know. You've been a good friend to me and all I've ever done is let you down.", she looks so sad. I'm sorry Brooke! Really.

"Don't be silly. You're here now aren't you?" 

She looks up at me and whispers something I can't quite make out.

It sounds like I love you. I feel something soft on my cheek. It's starting to snow.

"Listen Brooke, I have to find my mom," I rub my temples to make this dizzy feeling go away.

"Didn't I tell you? She's at the hospital, worrying about YOU. I know it's weird; she just turned up."

I get back to the hospital and she's there. Kate hurries me into bed of coarse, but then we start to talk.

"Where were you?", I ask, tiredly, searching for her has taken it out of me, "Are you OK"

"Fine," she says, "I went away out of the state on some business."

"Wh-what?? But work said they hadn't heard from you!", I say, confused. She's not looking at me. 

"I did it voluntarily. I was so stressed. You still might not be allowed back at Kennedy, there's a load of pressure at work; a load of stuff."

"That's it?!" I'm shocked, "Do you know what TORTURE this past week and a half has been? I was terrified something had happened! I f you were so stressed then why didn't you talk to me about it"

"But that's part of the problem. I hate seeing you ill and in pain like this Harrison. I had to get away for a bit.", she looks likes she's telling the truth.

I hug her and we talk for a bit more.

Then Kate comes in, "Hey, Harrison, Mrs.John, good news. After looking at your test results it looks like you're improving a lot!"

**__**

BROOKE

It's Christmas!!

Last night ended great. I was late for the party because I had to go looking for Harrison. I'm so happy, I have my best friend back! And they found he mom all in one piece! Then when I got to the party the first thing I saw was Sam dancing with George to SCLUB7's song 'Never had a dream come true'. Afterwards she said the lyrics had been implanted on her heart. How soppy is she?!

Anyway, now we're all at the hospital with Harrison having another party. I woke up this morning and opened my presents from dad and Sam's mom (a new cheerleading kit amongst other things!) and then me and Sam decided it'd be nice to all have a Christmas get together; both the cliques. Apparently Harrison's improving which is great! 

Nicole is opening one of her presents. It's that damn petition, framed!

"Thanks, Spam," she says, but not quite as sarcastically as usual. 

Another thing I can't believe is that it snowed!!!!

Here, on Christmas day!

When I told Nicole she goes, "Oh, god, how TACKY!?"

But secretly I think she's caught the spirit of the season too!

Harrison's so happy to have his mom back, and the rest are all wrapped in tinsel (except Mary Cherry who has twinkly lights wrapped round her head(?)).

This is going to be the best Christmas- ever!!!!

__

OKAY, tacky, soppy, boring, WAY too long, but I felt like writing it even, OK? Please review!!!!

* BTW: You won't have noticed but I was trying to send you subliminal messages …  (Go on my website, go on my website, go on my website, go on my website) 

*_I'VE NOT WATCHED THE VERY RECENT EPISODES SO I PROBUBLY GOT SOME STUFF WRONG._

**** __

   [1]: http://WWW.maxpages.com/myplacetvmore



End file.
